


The Week // Markhyuck

by ultsmrk



Series: — markhyuck;; [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, based off a personal thing, mark leaves hyuck for a week, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: In which Mark leaves Hyuck for a week to attempt to help get rid of the voices in his head.





	1. I

“I need to tell you something.”

 

Mark sighs deeply, one arm tossed loosely around his boyfriend Donghyuck as the two of them stare lazily at the TV. Neither of them are watching it, yet, neither of them will admit to not watching it if someone was to ask. The light-brown haired boy laying upon Mark’s heaving chest looks up at the older, blinking at him with doe-brown eyes.

 

“Hm?” Donghyuck hums innocently. It breaks Mark’s heart slightly; a lump rises and settles sinisterly in his throat. Tears threaten to pour out of his eyes, as the words he is about to say scream against the back of his throat. But, Mark doesn’t cry. He holds back his tears with all his might as he confesses the burden he carries.

 

“I’m going home.”

 

“Home?” Donghyuck asks, face contorting in confusion. _This was Mark’s home. Wasn’t it?_

 

“ _Home_.” Mark clarifies. “Back to Vancouver.”

 

“Oh.” Donghyuck says, before it fully sinks in. He pushes himself back against Mark’s chest, so that he is now sat up and facing the older boy. Tears brim in his eyes as Donghyuck struggles to understand and therefore thinks the worst.

 

“ _Oh._ ” Donghyuck repeats, voice strained. “Mark.. are you breaking up with me?”

 

“No!” Mark insists. “God, no. I love you so much. Too much.”

 

“Then, why are you going back to Canada?”

 

Mark sighs again, running a hand through his blonde hair. In truth, he had been planning this trip for a few days. He already had the ticket and was packed ready to go, he just needed the chance to tell Donghyuck without breaking his heart, which clearly failed. Sucking in a breath, Mark comes clean.

 

“I just need time away.” He begins. “Just a week. To clear my head, to visit my folks and perhaps fix whatever the fuck is broken in my head that’s making me feel so horrible all the time.”

 

Mark continues on, letting it all pour out. He confesses that for a few weeks now, he’d been struggling with not slipping back into past horrid habits that almost killed him. The stress of succeeding within a powerful company such as SM Entertainment was all but killing him. Therefore, he was going to take a break. He was gonna go back home, back to his Mom and his Dad that hadn’t seen him for two years now. He was gonna see his old friends, revisit places of his childhood and try and find that much needed clarity that would clear his mind.

 

“You never told me this.” Donghyuck says quietly. “Mark, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Mark mumbles. “I know how you get when you worry, and I’m not someone you should worry about-”

 

“Bullshit.” Donghyuck grits his teeth. “You’re my boyfriend; I love you more than anything else in this world. That doesn’t warrant worry to you?”

 

Mark sighs again, getting off of the couch and moving towards the front door. Donghyuck follows him out the door, down the stairs and out into the street.

 

“Mark! Mark, stop!” Donghyuck calls out, tears in his eyes. If Mark was going to leave him for a week, Donghyuck was certain that he didn’t want him to leave like this. Mark stops halfway down the street and turns to look at him; his eyes were emotionless and he was physically and mentally exhausted. Donghyuck stops in front of Mark, balling his hands into fists by his side, the fingernails pinching his skin.

 

“Can I at least come with you?” Donghyuck asks. “Please? I want to help you. Will you let me help?”

 

“No.” Mark painfully insists. Donghyuck feels a sharp pang in his heart at Mark’s pained, yet cold, tone. “I need to do this alone.”

 

“Why?” Donghyuck asks, a tear streaming quickly down his cheek. “Why can’t I go with you?”

 

“ _Why are you pushing me away?_ ”

 

Mark feels a lump in his throat as Donghyuck stands before him, sobbing and pleading with him to stay. Mark quickly turns away, a tear also flowing down his cheek. Looking down at his feet, Mark grits his teeth.

 

“Please, Hyuck.” Mark insists. “Let me do this? I promise you, I’ll be back next week. I’ll be better, I promise. _Just let me go._ ”

 

Donghyuck sighs, realising there would be no convincing the older boy. When Mark was dead-set on something, he would do it, no matter the cost or consequence. Walking around to face Mark again, Donghyuck offers him a small smile.

 

“Okay.” Donghyuck agrees sadly. “You can go. But, give me a hug before you do?”

 

Mark returns the small smile, his heart throbbing in his chest as he wraps his arms around the younger boy. Donghyuck rests his head against Mark’s shoulder, gripping him tightly as if they were the only two people left alive.

 

“Will you at least call me sometimes?” Donghyuck asks, mumbling into Mark’s shoulder. “Let me know that you’re okay out there?”

 

“I..” Mark sighs again, and Donghyuck frowns. “I can’t. You’ll only just worry, and then that will make me worry, and then this whole thing will be worthless?”

 

“Are you going to call _any_ of us?” Donghyuck asks again. “Johnny? The other Dreamies? _Anyone_?”

 

Mark shakes his head. “They’ll only worry too. I don’t want anyone to worry about me. Like I said, I’m-”

 

“Nothing to worry about?” Donghyuck cuts him off. “Wrong answer, Lee. We all worry about you. More than you think we do.”

 

“I know..” Mark says.

 

“No, you don’t.” Donghyuck insists. “You work so hard and push yourself more than you need to. You also refuse to ask for help and try to deal with it all on your own. You don’t need to. We’re all here for you.”

 

“Hyuck-”

 

“ _No_!” Donghyuck cuts him off again. “Let me finish. Mark, I know that you constantly worry about being a burden and asking for help, but, please don’t feel that way. You aren’t a burden -- you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re wonderful, and kind, and if I could I’d give you the world.”

 

“Hyuck..”

 

“I get that you have to do this. I’ll let you, of course. So long as you promise you’ll come back to me safe and sound.”

 

Mark offers Donghyuck another smile, which Donghyuck returns.

 

“Hyuck, I gotta catch my plane.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Mark lets Donghyuck go and hails a taxi cab that would take him back to his place. From there, he’d grab his bags and then leave, hoping to arrive back in Canada by the end of the afternoon. Donghyuck watches the older boy get into the taxi cab and waves him off, watching as the car goes down the long street and out of sight.

 

Donghyuck heaves a long sigh, before he turns and walks back to the apartment alone.


	2. II

Mark heaves a long sigh as he steps off the plane, now back home in Canada. The first thing he does is take out his phone. Putting it off of airplane mode, his phone instantly floods with notifications. But, Mark doesn’t look at them. Instead, he merely switches the timezone on his phone, watching hours disappear as he goes from Korean time to Canadian time in mere seconds.

 

Pushing his phone back in his jacket pocket, he collects his luggage and walks out of the terminal. He jumps into the first cab he sees, directing the driver towards his old house.

 

“You look exhausted.” The cab driver, an older man perhaps in his late forties, acknowledges as he glances as Mark through the rear-view mirror. “You come from very far?”

 

“Seoul.” Mark answers.

 

“Ah.” The driver nods. “What’s it like out there?”

 

“It’s nice.” Mark replies, gazing out the window as Vancouver rolls past him. “Really advanced.”

 

“I heard the Wi-Fi is super fast out there.”

 

“5G.” Mark chuckles. The cab driver whistles.

 

“That’s the dream for you youngsters, huh? Fast internet to do whatever it is you do online.”

 

Mark nods. The driver continues to gaze at Mark through the mirror, furrowing his eyebrows before his eyes widen slightly.

 

“Hey, kid.” The driver speaks up. “What is it you do out there in Seoul?”

 

“I’m an idol.”

 

The driver clicks his fingers, smiling. “I thought I recognised you! You’re in that super big group, right? Neo Culture.. something.”

 

“Neo Culture Technology.” Mark chuckles. “NCT, yeah.”

 

“My kids love your group.” The driver says. “I’ve heard some of it, you guys have potential.”

 

“Thanks.” Mark blushes, as the driver turns into Mark’s home street. Mark shifts in his seat as they get closer to the house, before smiling as they finally park up.

 

“Here we are, kid.” The driver says, turning to face him. “That’ll be $8.50.”

 

“Here.” Mark hands over the money. “Keep the change.”

 

“Why, thanks.” The driver smiles as he takes the money, and Mark gets out of the car. Grabbing his bag and shutting the door, Mark watches the car drive off into the distance before he walks up to his home.

 

Mark’s home looked like any other classic suburban. It had light blue panelling on the outside, and a black tiled roof. The windows and doors were also white, and there was a cracked stone path leading up to the porch. Smiling fondly, Mark approaches the front door and knocks three times. A voice calls out from inside, and Mark is greeted by a small woman whose eyes become saucers when she lays eyes on him.

 

“Mark!” His mother embraces him tightly, tears brimming as she sobs happily into his shirt.

 

“Hey, mom.”

 

Mark’s mother pulls away for a second to call out to his father: “Ray! Get out here and see who’s at the door!”

 

Mark grins as he hears heavy footsteps, before his father - a taller, rather stocky man - comes into view. His father gapes slightly as he can’t believe his eyes, before he lets out a chuckle and walks closer to embrace his son.

 

“Well, look who it is.” Mark’s father pulls him into a big bear hug, ruffling the blonde locks with another hearty chuckle.

 

“What are you doing here?” His mother asks, taking Mark’s bag and moving it out of the doorway. Ushering Mark inside, she shuts the door behind him.

 

“I just needed a break.” Mark sighs tiredly, jet-lag catching up with him.

 

“Oh no.” His mother frowns. “Are you and Donghyuck doing okay?”

 

“We’re fine.” Mark promises. “You know I’d never leave Hyuck, I love him.”

 

“Then, why are you here without him? We miss him, you know. He makes you so happy.”

 

“I just needed some time away, okay?” Mark says. “Mom, I’m feeling really tired. I’m gonna go rest, okay?”

 

“Alright, son. Me and your dad won’t pry - you tell us what’s going on when you’re ready to. I’ll make up some food for you, I’ll put it in the microwave and you can have it whenever you want.”

 

“Thanks, mom.” Mark goes for his bag, but his dad butts in.

 

“I got that, son.” His dad smiles. “Your room’s just how you left it last. Well, your mother cleaned it.”

 

“It was a mess.” His mother insists. “How you could live in that-”

 

“Thank you, mom. I appreciate it.” Mark chuckles, following his father up the stairs to his old room. His dad puts the bag on his bed, before turning and making his exit.

 

“Oh, Mark?” He asks as he is halfway out the door. “I know your mother said we won’t, but, are you _sure_ you’re okay?”

 

“I promise, I am.” Mark smiles softly, sitting back on his bed. “I just missed home.”

 

Mark’s dad smiles. “Alright, son. Welcome home.”

 

Mark’s dad leaves then, pulling the door shut as he goes. Mark sighs deeply, laying back on his bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling. His eyelids slowly droop closed, but he is quickly awakened by the loud ringtone coming from his phone. Pulling out the phone, he glances at the caller ID and sighs softly, before answering.

 

“Johnny-”

 

“Where are you?” Johnny immediately badgers the younger with questions, as Mark feels his eyelids droop closed again. “Hyuck’s sobbing right now, saying you left him and went back to Canada? When were you gonna tell us this?”

 

“Calm down, Johnny.” Mark yawns. “I told Hyuck it was just for a week.”

 

“Did you break up with him?” Johnny asks.

 

“No!” Mark insists. “I just need a break. My mind’s being real shitty and I just didn’t wanna involve Hyuck in my shit.”

 

“I’m coming out there.” Johnny says suddenly. “You aren’t pushing me out, Mark Lee.”

 

“ _Johnny_.” Mark sighs. “Don’t. I promise, I’ll be back next Monday.”

 

“Not soon enough.” Johnny insists. “I’m packing a bag, and I’ll be catching the next flight and bringing you home.”

 

“Johnny..” Mark groans softly as Johnny hangs up the phone. Placing his phone on the bedside table, Mark curls up on his bed as sleep overtakes him. When he wakes up almost six hours later, his house is filled with laughter as a familiar voice cracks jokes downstairs.

 

Mark groans again, as he gets up and leaves his room. His feet thud groggily against the carpeted staircase as he goes downstairs and is greeted with the view of Johnny and his father cracking jokes in front of the TV, his mother laughing along with them.

 

“Oh. Mark, you’re awake.” His mother smiles warmly, and Johnny turns and simply nods at Mark.

 

“Johnny.” Mark shuffles into the living room.

 

“Mark.” Johnny replies.

 

“Johnny here told us you weren’t staying.” Mark’s dad says.

 

“Really?” His mother asks sadly. “You just got here.”

 

“I’m not leaving.” Mark insists. “Johnny, can we talk upstairs, please?”

 

“Yeah.” Johnny nods, following Mark as they both head back up to his room. When Johnny shuts the door, Mark unloads onto him in hushed yells.

 

“Why won’t you listen to me?” Mark insists. “I’m not going home. I’m fine out here, I’m happy. Go back, Johnny.”

 

“You’re not.” Johnny shakes his head. “You’re clearly not fine if you’ve gone on a bender and come back to Canada without fucking telling any of us. And I’m not leaving until you tell me why you left Donghyuck in that state.”

 

So, Mark tells Johnny exactly what he told Donghyuck. He explains how the voices in his head were coming back, stronger and meaner than they once were. He explains how much pressure he feels back home to be the best, since he loves what he does out there and doesn’t want it to be thrown away like he’s seen to so many others. Simply put: Mark was under pressure, and thought the best way to combat it was to escape and return after a week, where - whilst he might not have a _complete_ grip on his mental health - he would hopefully manage it better than he currently was.

 

“Johnny, _please_.” Mark insists. “Please go back home to them. Tell them that I’m alright, and that I’ll see them all soon. I just really, _really_ need this break.”

 

“Alright.” Johnny nods, accepting his friend’s words. “Well, it’s too late and the last flight has gone, but I promise I’ll get out of your hair in the morning.”

 

“Thanks.” Mark breathes a sigh of relief. “You can bunk with me tonight. On the floor.”

 

“Just like when we were roomies as trainees.” Johnny chuckles. “Anyways, your mom cooked dinner a while back. She left you some.”

 

“Cool. I’m gonna go grab that, then help you set up your bed-”

 

“I’ll do that.” Mark sighs as his mother bursts into the room.

 

“Mom. Were you listening through the door again?”

 

“...Maybe.”

 

“ _Mom_..” Mark sighs. “What happened to not prying?”

 

“A mother worries about her son. Honey, it’s tough for us too. We haven’t seen you for two years, and the only time you come back is to try to de-stress. Mark, you know you can always talk to us, right? We’re your family, we care for you.”

 

“I know. Donghyuck said that a lot.” Mark sighs.

 

“Listen to that boy. I saw the effect he had on you last time he was here, and Johnny tells me the two of you are still as close.”

 

“He misses you.” Johnny adds. “You really worried him, dude.”

 

“I told him not to.”

 

“He can’t help it.” Johnny frowns. “You know he hates people leaving him behind.”

 

“I do..” Mark sighs again, shaking his head. “This is just gonna make this worse. I’m gonna get my food, be back in a sec.”

 

Mark disappears from the room, going downstairs to the kitchen where, as promised, a home-cooked meal awaits him in the microwave. Mark quickly eats his food, digesting it as he rinses off his plate and puts it in the dishwasher. Hugging his dad and wishing him a goodnight, Mark quickly makes for his room again.

 

He arrives back to his room to see Johnny sat on Mark’s bed, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Mark’s eyes widen as he quickly shuts the door.

 

“Woah, _woah._ ” Mark whispers. “What the fu-”

 

“Your mom’s fine with it, so long as _you_ blitz the fuck out of this room with air freshner when I go tomorrow.” Johnny playfully grins as Mark groans. “You want one?”

 

“I’m good. Get the fuck off my bed, please.”

 

“Alright, Mr. Krabs.” Johnny chuckles as Mark hits him with a pillow. Walking over to his bed that’s set up by the window, Johnny cracks it open and continues to smoke his joint. Mark watches Johnny from under his covers, marvelling at how the moonlight expertly lights Johnny’s shadow up gracefully, and how quickly the smoke from Johnny’s cigarette meshes with the cool air that enters Mark’s room.

 

The two boys talk through the night, reminiscing on the past. Johnny cracks a ton of jokes as the two remember the best of times. Mark starts to feel genuinely happy within that moment, as he watches his best friend smoke rebelliously, yet still speak so kindly of everyone.

 

“Mark.” Johnny breaks the silence, as Mark lays facing the wall as he tries to go back to sleep again.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Call him.” Johnny says. “Call Hyuck, at some point while you’re here.”

 

Mark sighs. “Johnny-”

 

“You fucking worried him, dude. Even if you reassured him a hundred times that you’re gonna come back, it still hurts him to see you go, and now you’re ignoring him. One phone call, or at least a text to say that you’re alright.”

 

“Johnny-”

 

“ _Promise me_.” Johnny insists. “Or I swear to God, I will fucking drag your ass back to Seoul and never let you leave that boy again.”

 

“Okay!” Mark finally says. “I’ll text him when you leave, alright?”

 

“Good boy.” Johnny smiles, satisfied. “G’night, Mark.”

 

“Night, Johnny.”


	3. III

Sunlight streams through Mark’s bedroom window the next morning, rousing the boy in his sleep. He groggily wakes up, covering his eyes with his hand as he sits up. One of the first things he notices is that Johnny was gone; his sleeping bag was neatly packed up in the corner. 

 

Checking the time on his phone, Mark sees that it was around ten-thirty in the morning. Meaning that from the time he went to sleep last night - which was around eleven at night - along with the extra six hours he had from jet-lag napping, he had been asleep for a total of seventeen and a half hours. 

 

Alongside checking the time, Mark sees that he had a text from Johnny, which had been sent to him at around eight in the morning. The text read:

 

_ Hey, I didn’t wanna wake you. I’m at the airport, catching the first flight back to Seoul, as promised. Remember to text Donghyuck or I will come back and get your ass. _

 

Sighing, Mark puts his phone back on his bedside table as he uses his free hand to run a finger through his messy bedhead. After a few minutes of tired silence, he throws back the covers and throws his feet over the side of the bed. His feet come into contact with the hardwood flooring, which was particularly cold so early in the morning. Mark hisses softly, slipping his feet into slippers as he finally gets out of bed.

 

Coming out of his room, Mark makes for the stairs. The welcoming smell of bacon frying in the kitchen pan beckons him downstairs as if he was in a trance. In the kitchen, his mother slaves over a stovetop preparing a hearty breakfast for her boy.

 

“Hey, mom.” Mark greets as he plops down at the kitchen table. He lets out a yawn as he pours a glass of orange juice that sits neatly on the tabletop. 

 

“Good morning, honey.” His mother says cheerily, turning off the stove as the bacon finishes frying. Putting the bacon on a plate, his mother presents Mark with a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast.

 

“This looks great.” Mark smiles, reaching for the bacon and shoving it into the mouth. Humming, he adds: “Tastes amazing.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” His mother chastises him. “But, thank you.”

 

Serving up a plate of her own, the two sit down and enjoy a breakfast. However, one person from the Lee family was missing out on the breakfast family time.

 

“Where’s Dad?” Mark asks. 

 

“Out.” His mother replies, a small smile curling on her lips. “He’s getting something. For you.”

 

“For me?” Mark asks. “What is it?”

 

“A surprise.”

 

“Alright.” Mark says, finishing up his food. Wiping his mouth on a napkin, Mark gathers his dishes and places them by the sink. “I’m gonna go shower then head out.”

 

“Where are you going?” His mother asks, as Mark passes by and kisses her on the cheek before making for the stairs.

 

“I thought I’d go out to the skate park I went to as a kid. I wonder if any of them still go there.” Mark replies, remembering the times he made with his small pack of middle school friends. Mark had only been in middle school for a few years before leaving at twelve to train as an idol, so he hoped he still had a good pack of friends that still remembered him as the little skater boy he was.

 

“Okay, hon. Be careful.” His mother smiles as she watches him jog up the staircase. Mark makes for the linen closet first to grab a clean towel, then heads directly to the bathroom where he showers, brushes his hair and then his teeth. He whistles slightly as he walks back to his room, a towel hanging tightly on his waist.

 

Mark never had time to unpack yesterday, so all of his clothes are haphazardly shoved into his bag. He still manages to find a good enough outfit, however. Checking himself out in the mirror, he smiles with satisfaction at his outfit combo of a white tee, black skinny jeans and distressed converse. He completes the outfit with a snapback and a grey flannel shirt which he ties loosely around his waist.

 

Grabbing his phone, his old house key and the skateboard that was still in its old spot by the bedroom door, Mark leaves his room and trots down the stairs. He calls out a goodbye to his mother, promising to be back within a few hours, before he exits the house and takes off down the street.

 

Skating down familiar streets, memories flood through Mark’s mind. Memories of all the times he’d walked these streets as a kid on his way to school, all the summer water fights and wintery battles he’d embraced in his years growing up. All his childhood friends lived on the same street as him, and Mark wondered what had happened to them. Had they gone off to college? Gotten married, maybe?

 

Mark gets off his board as he arrives at the park. Pushing open the old rusty gate, Mark walks through the park and heads to the nearest half-pipe. Getting back on his board, he skates along the half-pipe with ease. He skates for a while, performing some tricks before he rests atop the half-pipe, watching the world go on around him.

 

Remembering the text from Johnny, Mark pulls out his phone. Going into his messenger, he clicks on Donghyuck’s contact and types out a message.

 

_ Thinking of you. Love you lots; I’ll be home soon x _

 

Mark sees that Hyuck almost immediately had seen the message, yet, Donghyuck never replies. Mark is happy with that.  _ At least he knows he still cares about him. _

 

“If it isn’t Mark fucking Lee.” Mark hears a familiar voice, and grins as a familiar face walks towards him with a small familiar pack of friends. “Big shot idol in another country is too famous now to remember his old friends?”

 

The familiar voice, belonging to Mark’s old best friend, Tommy Jackson, climbs up the half-pipe and settles next to Mark. Tommy ruffles Mark’s hair playfully before letting out a loud laugh, as the other friends join.

 

“If it isn’t Tommy Jackson, Vancouver’s own Kurt Cobain.” Mark greets his old friends, including the rebel Will Grace, the tomboy Macy Wyatt, and Mark’s fellow skater-slash-ex-girlfriend Bunny Morris. They were all, of course, older than they had been as kids, yet they still obtained the same dress sense. 

 

“What are you doing back here, Mark?” Will asks, slinging an arm around him as he settles on his right side, whilst the girls hang loosely on the railings. “You get kicked out your group?”

 

“Nah, nah.” Mark says, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m still in the group. I just needed a week off, y’know?”

 

“I getcha.” Macy says. “I hear shit gets tough for you guys over there, not much like us Westerners.”

 

“How are things going, though?” Bunny asks. “You went dark on all of us when you left, so, we want details.”

 

“Yeah.” Tommy pipes up, before offering Mark a playful smirk and a nudge. “You getting any action, huh? Fangirls getting a little of the Mark Lee experience?”

 

“Nope. I’m gay.” Mark says. “And I have a boyfriend, Donghyuck. He’s in my group, he’s really cool.”

 

“Oh. Damn.” Will says. “How long you been gay, Mark?”

 

“I came out about a week before debut.” Mark admits. “The company weren’t too pleased, but, they’re alright with it now. Well, alright enough that I make them so much money that they literally can’t kick me out.”

 

“When are we gonna meet him then?” Macy asks. “This Donghyuck guy?”

 

“Yeah.” Bunny nods. “Is he here with you?”

 

“No. I left him back in Seoul. I told him I just wanted to sort myself out a bit, but I’m going back next Monday.”

 

“Ah. Just a short visit, then?” Tommy asks, and Mark nods. “Right, we gotta make it worthwhile then.”

 

The five friends sit and laugh for a while, as Mark learns all about how they grew up. None of them were in college; Tommy dropped out of high-school in sophomore year, Will followed in junior year. Both of the girls completed college but failed their exams, so they all worked shitty part-time jobs at shitty fast-food places just to scrape by.

 

“Will and Macy are also an item.” Tommy grins, slapping Will on the knee as both he and Macy blush.

 

“When did this happen?” Mark asks, looking between the two of them.

 

“Around the time I was in junior year. He took me to homecoming and then we did it in the back of his car.”

 

“Classy.” Mark laughs. “Bunny, how about you? Any other guys on the line?”

 

“Nope. You’re still my first kiss, Mark Lee.” 

 

“But she did have some action in high-school. Some transfer boy, what was his name?” Tommy pipes up.

 

“Lucas.” Bunny says, gritting her teeth at Tommy for spilling the beans. “It didn’t last, he was only in our grade for a few months before he left. I think he ended up in your group.”

 

“Really?” Mark asks, pulling out his phone and flicking through his gallery. Finding the picture he wanted of him and the only Lucas he knew, he hands his phone over to Bunny. “That him?”

 

“Yep.” Bunny says, blinking dumbfounded at the picture. “Well, this is awkward.”

 

“That’s two famous people you’ve been with, Bunny. You oughta be a groupie or something.” Tommy laughs.

 

“Shut it, drop-out.” Bunny grumbles, kicking him in the back.

 

“I’d hate to miss this dispute, but, I gotta go.” Mark says, jumping up. 

 

“Aw, mommy want you back early?” Will asks, as the others chuckle. 

 

“No, I’m just bored of you lot.” Mark grins. “And, my phone’s gotta charge anyway.”

 

“Damn, honesty.” Macy feigns hurt, before letting out a giggle. “Okay, Markie. We can meet up in the week, yeah? Tommy, add him to the chat.”

 

“Right.” Tommy pulls out his phone, and within seconds Mark is back in his old group chat. “Anytime you’re bored at home, or want some cheap weed and a good time, drop us a line and we’ll come save your life.”

 

“Alright.” Mark laughs. “I’ll remember that. I’ll see you guys around.”

 

Getting back on his board, Mark skates down the pipe and heads for home.


	4. IV

“Mom, I’m home!” Mark calls out as he enters the house. Placing his board against the stairs, Mark walks through to the kitchen where his parents are chatting over a homemade lunch.

 

“Hey, hon. How was the park?” His mother asks as Mark pulls up a chair and sits down next to his dad. 

 

“Pretty cool. I saw all the old gang again. Tommy, Will, Macy and Bunny.”

 

“Those names take me back.” Mark’s dad muses. “I remember they were round all the time, especially Tommy and Bunny.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark nods. “Will and Macy are a thing now.”

 

“Really? That’s cute, they seemed quite close as kids. They must all be in college now, huh?”

 

“Nope. Two of them are drop-outs and two never got in. But they’re working, so that’s cool, right?”

 

“Well, if they’re happy. Mind you, you never went to college.” His mom says.

 

“And look how I turned out. Just fine.” Mark grins.

 

“More than just fine, son.” His dad smiles back. “You’re a damn superstar.”

 

The three of them laugh, before Mark redirects the conversation. “Right. Dad, Mom said you had a surprise for me?”

 

“Ah, yes.” His dad nods, getting up. “Come out to the garage with me, son.”

 

Mark follows his dad out to the garage, where a beat-up all truck lays in wait for him. Blinking for a few seconds, Mark is obviously confused, so his dad clarifies the gift for him to help him understand.

 

“I thought we could make it a little project. Besides, I assumed you’d either be skating or wasting money on cabs, so I thought you might like a proper ride whilst you’re home.”

 

“Thanks, dad.” Mark smiles.

 

“Gives us a chance for heart-to-hearts, right? And, we can get out of your mother’s hair.”

 

“Yeah.” Mark chuckles. “For a first car, it isn’t bad.”

 

“Exactly. My first car, I fixed it up with my dad. It wasn’t so bad, except you had to jimmy the passenger door if you wanted more than two people in the car. And, the radio was forever stuck on country music. But, it got me from A to B, and started my love for country music.”

 

Mark chuckles at the story. His dad laughs for a while too, before redirecting the conversation.

 

“Hey. We got a few hours before your mom starts on dinner, why don’t me and you have a little look under the hood, hm?”

 

“Yeah.” Mark smiles. “Yeah, sounds cool.”

 

“Alright then, son. Grab my kit for me, will ya?” His dad asks, pointing to the shelf behind him. Mark nods, following his instructions. His dad pops the hood of the truck, and the two of them assess the damage.

 

“Need a new fuel tank and a battery, and it could also use a new air pipe.” His dad comments, pointing out the various parts that would need replacing. “Go look at the front seats, and see what needs doing there.”

 

“Got it.” Mark heads to the driver side door and opens it stiffly. “Okay, this door is stiff. And, the seat covers could do with a replacing.”

 

“Check the pedals. Are they stiff too?”

 

Mark pushes down on the pedals. “Kinda. But that’s normal, right?”

 

“Yeah, they need a bit of traction to them, son.” His dad says. “I’ll also get ‘er a new lick of paint, what colour do you want?”

 

“Uh.. I dunno, red?”

 

“Alright. Then we need a new fuel tank, a new battery, a new air pipe and some red car paint. Shouldn’t be much of a problem. I’ll call around your uncle Rick after dinner, he knows a bit about trucks and might be able to help out.”

 

“You two boys working hard?” His mother chimes in the doorway, holding a pitcher of lemonade. “Ooh, that truck looks alright. Not bad, right Mark?”

 

“Yeah. I appreciate it, dad.”

 

“You’ll appreciate her more when we get her working again.” His dad grins, going for the lemonade. The two boys take a break, sipping on lemonade and talking over old childhood memories as the time passes them by.

 

“You used to love cars.” His dad reminisces. “When you were three, you had this cute little plastic steering wheel. Whenever we were in the car, you’d sit in your car seat and pretend you were driving along with me. You made the engine sound and everything.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah.” His mom nods. “It was adorable. If I was better with technology, I woulda taken a video.”

 

“You were our little adventurer.” His dad muses. “We couldn’t keep you still. You were always so loud and bubbly. Whether it be pretending to be a racer, or jamming out on your guitar-”

 

“I still play.” Mark butts in. “Yeah, I still play quite a bit.”

 

“That’s good. You used to love the guitar too.” His dad smiles. “Especially when I played to you.”

 

“You played for the church choir, right?” Mark asks. “Can I come down while I’m here?”

 

“Of course.” His dad says. “You know you’re always welcome. I’m heading up tomorrow if you’d like to join me.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark nods. “That is if Mom doesn’t want me? I know you work for the paper, I didn’t know if you wanted help?”

 

“Ah yes, our little writer.” His mother chuckles. “I’m sure I can manage without you. Maybe on Thursday?”

 

“Yeah, Thursday.” Mark nods, happy that he’ll get to spend more time with his parents on this break. 

 

“Don’t forget this truck, boy.” His dad says. “There’ll be no fixing her up before you leave if you put it off. Especially if you want her in red.”

 

“Yeah. We can work every night after dinner, if that’s cool?” Mark asks. 

 

“That’s good enough for me.” His dad grins. “Never seen you this enthusiastic since you told us you got into the company.”

 

“Yeah.” Mark nods, remembering the day. At the time, he’d been into music and thought it’d be cool to try out. So, when global auditions for a company in Korea came around, Mark decided to try it out - he was Korean, after all, despite being raised in Canada and speaking mostly English. He never thought he’d get in, but was so happy when he did that the first thing he did when he got home after school was gush to his parents that he was gonna be famous.

 

Of course, the one downside was that he had to leave everything behind at the age of twelve. His home, his family, his friends, everything. All of it was gone for two years until he finally was allowed to come back, albeit for a week.

 

“Well.” His mother breaks the silence, getting up from the box she had been sat on for the past hour. “I’ll let you two get back to work. I’ll start on dinner at around five, and serve it up for six. Is that good for you two?”

 

“Wonderful. Thanks, darling.” His dad smiles, as his mother smiles back fondly and heads back inside. Patting Mark on the back, the two of them return their attention back to the truck, slaving over it for the remaining daylight hours before they eventually go back inside for dinner. 


	5. V

By the next morning, Mark’s truck is practically ready to drive. All the necessary parts have been replaced and fitted into the old junker, and all that is needed is the lick of red paint that Mark was after. When he comes down for breakfast at ten that morning, he sees the can of paint on the kitchen counter with a note from his Dad, reading:

 

_Here’s that red you wanted, son. Don’t use it all up at once, okay? Will be at the church all day, swing by when she’s painted and help out like you said you would - Dad._

 

Smiling, Mark picks up the paint can and heads for the garage. He plugs his phone into the speaker laying dormant in the corner of the garage, linking it up to his playlist so that he isn’t working in complete silence. Carefully popping the lid, Mark places it next to the can and dips a fat-head paintbrush into the red liquid. Adjusting himself on the stool he was sat on, he sets to work painting the outside of his new truck with a fresh coat of paint.

 

He paints for two hours, carefully covering up the rusting metal with a fresh red colour. Taking a step back as he puts the paintbrush on top of the paint can, Mark sighs, content with the work he had done. His music stops abruptly, as his ringtone echoes through the enclosed garage. Wiping his hands on a towel, Mark walks over his phone and checks the caller ID. _Johnny ._

 

“Johnny.” Mark greets in a neutral tone as he answers the phone. “Checking in?”

 

“Hyuck’s asking me to. Damn international calls.” Johnny sighs. “Hyuck just wants to know how you are; you’ve been out there for two days now.”

 

“Stop the presses then, his boyfriend’s gone AWOL.” Mark jokes. “I’m fine. I _did_ text him, as per your insistence. He hasn’t replied though; _I_ should be asking how _he_ is.”

 

“Oh, you texted him? Good boy.” Johnny says, and Mark rolls his eyes. “He says he appreciates the text, but is honouring the rule not to contact you while you are away. What rule is that, Mark?”

 

“The rule that he can’t contact me in case it makes me feel like he’s worrying about me, which in turn makes me worry and that will in no way benefit me making this trip.” Mark says matter-of-factly.

 

“I see.” Johnny hums. “Does that rule apply to me to?”

 

“It does. But, since you didn’t know, I’ll let it slide just once.”

 

“Thanks, bro.” Mark can sense Johnny’s grin on the end of the line. “So, how’s Canada?”

 

“Cold.” Mark chuckles. “But, my dad got me a truck from the junkyard. We spent all of yesterday fixing it up, and I just finished painting it. I’m letting it dry out now, but I’ll be going down to the church he runs and helping him out down there. Then, tomorrow, I’m helping mom out with the paper.”

 

“Wow, a busy bee, huh?” Johnny laughs. “What about the other days? How will you keep busy then?”

 

“I’m sure I’ll find a way.” Mark smiles. “Oh, quick question. Is Yukhei there with you?”

 

“Uh, yeah. We just got out of a gym session and we’re heading for lunch. Why?”

 

“Pass him the phone. I gotta tell him something.”

 

“Alright..” Johnny sounds unsure, yet, still hands over the phone. After a few moments and whispers, the voice on the other line changes.

 

“Hey, Mark. Where you at?” Wong Yukhei, or _Lucas_ , practically yells down the phone.

 

“I’m out on vacation, Lucas. Anyways, random question. Do you remember when you said you studied in Vancouver during high school?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“And you had a girlfriend while you were here right? Her name was Bunny?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Bunny was my best friend back in middle school.” Mark says, and stifles a laugh as he pictures him clamming up on the end of the line.

 

“Oh.” Yukhei hesitates. “Oh, shit. Uh..”

 

“It’s alright, bud. If anything, she was my first kiss.” Mark chuckles. “Okay, that was all. You can pass the phone back to Johnny now.”

 

“Alrighty. Come home soon, alright? We all miss you here, dude.” There’s disruption on the end of the line, before Johnny comes back to the phone.

 

“So, Yukhei’s high school girlfriend was your middle school first kiss.” Johnny remarks. “Small fucking world, huh.”

 

“Yeah. But, I don’t mind now, as long as he made her happy.” Mark says. “Anyways, I’m gonna head out soon. So, I’ll see you soon?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll call you up whenever Hyuck demands me too.” Johnny grunts, and Mark wonders if it was because Hyuck kicked him in the leg and was chasticing him in angered mutters. “Alright, bye, Mark!”

 

Johnny hangs up the phone, and Mark’s music continues to play through the speaker. Mark turns off his music to head back inside the house to wash up and grab a snack before he heads off to the church to meet with his dad.

 

With an apple slice hanging halfway out of his mouth, Mark shoves the keys to the truck into the ignition and fires the truck up, grinning as it roars to life. Jumping out of the truck momentarily to open up the garage, Mark is soon on the road. As he drives, he taps out the tune of whatever song is playing on the steering wheel.

 

The church comes into view after a few minutes, and Mark pulls up into the parking lot. Mark smiles fondly as memories of him visiting this holy place many times in childhood come flooding back. All the weddings he’d seen and performed at, a small boy with his big guitar.

 

Turning off the engine and getting out, Mark makes for the church doors. Heading inside, he follows the sound of the choir into the large hall, where he sees his dad on the raised platform with his guitar, accompanying a large choir of teenage voices. His dad is quick to notice him, and the music stops.

 

“Mark!” His dad calls out. “Come on up here, son.”

 

Mark makes for the stage, and, as he gets closer the choir slowly start to recognise him. Some recognise him more than others, and from the back of the choir is a loud squeak.

 

“Holy cheeseballs, it’s Mark Lee!”

 

“Casey.” Mark’s dad can’t help but chuckle at the teen’s attempt at hiding her language in the presence of his son. “What did I tell you?”

 

“Sorry, Pastor.” The girl apologises, flustered. “But, that’s Mark Lee! From Korea’s biggest boygroup!”

 

“I am aware, Casey. He _is_ my son.”

 

“What?!” The girl squeaks again, and Mark chuckles. “I thought that was just a rumour.”

 

“Consider it debunked, then.” Mark smiles, making the girl erupt in a squeal once more.

 

“Most of our more seasoned veterans know you as my son.” His dad clarifies, and Mark nods as he remembers the faces of kids he’d seen in the choir for years. “But some of our voices, like Casey here, have been with us for a year at most. Therefore, if anything, they know you first as a superstar.”

 

“Well, today, consider me your personal helper. I’ve been within the choir since I was five, helping out my dad on the guitar. If you guys need any help, I might be able to assist.” Mark offers.

 

The choir graciously accept Mark’s offer, and soon the church is filled with voices now as the two Lee men provide a fitting accompaniment, along with reminiscing on old stories at choir members’ request. Soon, the day is done, and the choir slowly make their separate ways home.

 

“Thanks for the help, son.” Mark’s dad smiles as they make their way to the parking lot. “They seemed to really have fun back there.”

 

“I had a lot of fun too.” Mark says. “I missed playing in the choir when I was training, it was awesome to play in it again.”

 

“Well, come on down whenever you’re free. I’m sure they’ll appreciate your presence.” As they make their way into the lot, his dad eyes up the newly painted truck. “Oh, wow. Ain’t she a beaut?”

 

Mark chuckles as his dad pats him on the shoulder. “Does she run any good?”

 

“She runs great, actually.” Mark grins. “I love it, dad. Thanks so much.”

 

“Well, wanna drive us home?” His dad raises an eyebrow with a coy grin. Mark chuckles again, nodding. The two men then head towards the truck as the sun finally disappears beyond the horizon.

  



	6. VI

Mark is waken up the next morning to texts flooding his phone. Groaning, he glances at his phone screen to see his friends trying to get his attention. Picking up his phone, he goes to tap out a message when Tommy’s name flashes on the caller ID. Mark answers immediately.

 

“What do you guys want?” He asks groggily, propping himself up in bed as sunlight streams in through the window.

 

“We hear you got a truck now. So, Mark Lee, you’re taking us out for the day.” Tommy says, a grin on his voice.

 

“I promised my mom I’d help out at the paper.” Mark says, and Tommy fakes a snore.

 

“Boring.” Tommy grumbles. “Come hang with us! We barely hung out at the park the other day, before you went back to mommy dearest. I’m sure she’ll do alright without you - she’s been without you for eight years.”

 

Mark sighs. “How long we talking?”

 

“All day, duh. Breakfast at Arby’s, then back to ours for a drink, and a smoke or two. Sound good?”

 

“You know I have to drive, right?”

 

“Alright, I’ll give you only light beers. Or, I’ll have your old girl keep an eye on ya. Sound fair?”

 

Mark sighs, hesitating before giving his answer. “Fine. Where should I come get you?”

 

“I’ll text you the address. See you in an hour, Markie.”

 

Tommy hangs up, and Mark sighs again as he gets himself out of bed. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Mark heads downstairs with his keys and phone in hand. His mother is already up, dressed ready for work and waiting for him.

 

“Ah, Mark. There you are. Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah, mom.” Mark runs a hand awkwardly through his hair, giving her an equally awkward smile. “Tommy just called. He wants us all to hang out today. Can I take a rain-check?”

 

His mom frowns, but, is understanding. “Alright, honey. Just be careful, alright? Be home by the time it gets dark, I don’t want you out there alone drunk on God knows what.”

 

“Okay. Thanks, mom. Work hard today, alright? But, not too hard!” Mark kisses his mother goodbye before heading out to the driveway, getting into his truck. Checking the address Tommy sent him, Mark punches it into the navigation app on his phone before he sets off.

 

In the inner city is a small, industrial apartment complex. Mark pulls up outside, and sends Tommy a text to let him know he was outside. After a few minutes, his friends walk out of the complex and head towards him.

 

“Shotgun!” Tommy calls out, heading for the passenger seat. The other three friends grumble as they head up into the truck’s bed, sitting down and holding onto the edge as Mark pulls out of the space and they’re on the move again.

 

“Ooh, Mark. I love the truck.” Tommy says, nudging his friend in the arm. “You look so  _ manly  _ driving it.”

 

“Shut up, Tom.” Mark chuckles. “Where’s  _ your  _ license?”

 

“Some cop took it because  _ maybe  _ I was driving whilst only  _ slightly  _ high.” Tommy confesses. “Damn narc. But, I don’t care about not having a car. It ruins the planet.”

 

“Ruins your chances of getting laid, too.” Will pipes up from the back, and Tommy gives him the middle finger through the rear-view mirror. Will retaliates, and Mark speaks up.

 

“No fighting in my truck, please.”

 

“Okay, dad.” Tommy rolls his eyes playfully. The friends spend the drive to the nearest Arby’s talking, laughing and joking away. Pulling up, the friends head inside and order, where they continue to laugh, talk and joke away. Even on the drive back to the friends’ complex, they were doing just that.

 

“Oh, Bunny.” Mark glances at the girl through the rear-view mirror. “I talked to Lucas.”

 

“You what?” Bunny blushes in the back of the truck, as the other friends chuckle. “Uh.. did he talk about me?”

 

“Nope. He thought I was gonna kill him though. But I told him it was cool. At least, so long as he made you happy, right?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he did.” Tommy pipes up from the front. “Twenty minutes of happiness. Right, Bunny?”

 

“Shut up, Tommy!” Bunny turns scarlet in the back, and Mark laughs awkwardly. “Hey, at least I lasted longer than you did with that girl from New Years Eve!”

 

“What?” Mark looks over at Tommy, amused by Bunny’s brave retaliation. At that point, the once-joking boy was now incredibly quiet. Mark purses his lips to stop laughing, turning his attention back to the road.

 

Soon, the five of them are back at the apartment. Once inside, Tommy heads straight for the fridge, where he hands a beer to each friend. They then all make themselves comfortable on the couch, putting on the television and flicking to a music channel for an impromptu party. After a while, Tommy starts handing out the blunts, which Mark accepts.

 

As the friends slowly get drunker and higher and the day gets later and later, they stop focussing on the television and chat about nothing in particular. Most of them are engrossed in their own conversations and worlds; Will and Macy cuddle up on one of the smaller couches, with Macy fast asleep. Bunny sits on her phone in the kitchen, chewing aimlessly on a chocolate bar. Tommy and Mark remain on the big couch, hanging upside down on it like they did as kids.

 

“Hey, Mark.” Tommy mumbles, his eyes hazy from the high he was riding and his voice teeming with liquor. “When you were out there living that high life, did you think much about us?”

 

“Of course I did, man.” Mark slurs, feeling the buzz from the few light beers he had - always a lightweight, as Johnny would say. “Almost every day. It fucking sucked that I couldn’t come back home to see you, but, I’m here now, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Tommy hiccups. “But, you’re gonna leave soon. Who knows when we’ll see you next?”

 

“I promise,” Mark mumbles. “When I leave I promise to come back when I can. I’ll bring Donghyuck with me too. You guys would love him. He’s sweet, and funny, and he can enjoy a party.”

 

“Does he make you happy?” Tommy asks seriously.

 

“Yeah.” Mark says, without hesitation. “Too fucking happy. I’ve never been happier than I have been with him. We’ve been best friends since we were twelve, I’m pretty sure I was his first kiss. He loves me way too much and I love him way too much also.”

 

“Then, why isn’t he here with you?” Tommy asks again.

 

“Because..” Mark mumbles. “In truth, my mind’s been going through the gutter recently. You remember what I was like back in school, right? Always real unhappy and struggling with a lot of crap. Well, as of late, all that shit’s coming back. I’ve got those voices back in my head, telling me I’m no good and that he’s gonna leave me and all other sorts of horrible stuff.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah. I just.. really, I couldn't handle it. So, I got out. Decided to come home for a few days; clear my head and all that. A trip down memory lane could be enough to help me realise the good shit in my life.” Mark sighs. “I did this without him; I didn’t want him to know about the shit in my life because he worries way too much for his own good. I told him I was leaving and it hurt him real bad, but, soon I’ll be back with him and it’ll all be alright.”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Tommy nods, before laughing. “Man, I’m so fucking drunk right now.”

 

“So am I, dude.” Mark grins. “What time is it?”

 

“I dunno.” Tommy says. “Uh.. fucking dark.”

 

“Ah, crap. I promised mom I’d be home when it got dark.” Mark groans, getting off of the couch. He stumbles towards the door, but is stopped by Bunny, who is now relatively sober and managing to hold him up.

 

“You’re in no state to drive.” She says. “Give me your phone. I’ll text your mom for you, and tell her you’re staying over. Go home tomorrow once you’re sober.”

 

“Yay!” Tommy cheers from the couch. “Markie sleepover!”

 

Mark gets his phone from his coat pocket, handing it over. Bunny types out the message to Mark’s mom and sends it, before putting the phone back in his coat pocket and turning the boy around, directing him back to the couch.

 

“Alright, looks like I have to put you all to bed.” Bunny sighs. “Mark, you can stay out here on the couch. Will, you’ll be cool getting yourself and Macy to bed? I have a drunken oaf to take care of.”

 

“Who you callin’ an oaf?” Tommy grumbles from the couch, and Bunny rolls her eyes. Mark sets himself up on the second of the smaller couches, sitting amused at the sight of Bunny attempting to drag a stubborn and drunken Tommy off to bed. Will does alright to get himself and Macy to their shared room, and soon Mark moves over to the larger couch as a tired Bunny re-appears with some blankets.

 

“He always overdoes it in front of you.” Bunny grumbles, handing over the blankets. “Anyways, the bathroom is down the hall, my bedroom is just on the left there if you need a sober friend.”

 

“Thanks, Bunny.” Mark smiles sheepishly.

 

“Hey, welcome home.” Bunny offers one last smile before she disappears for the night. Mark sighs deeply, settling back under his makeshift bed. He lays awake for a little while as the alcohol slowly wears off bit by bit, before he goes off to sleep. Later on, he wakes up with a sore head, and the smell of bitter coffee hitting his nose. Sitting up, he looks around to see Bunny in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. She spots Mark looking at her, offers him a smile, then returns back to her phone.

 

“Good morning.” She mumbles. “There’s coffee in the pot if you want some. Advil in the cabinet in the bathroom if you need it, too.”

 

“Thanks.” Mark yawns, getting up off the couch. His brain pounds against his skull, so he first heads to the bathroom to take two Advil pills, before taking up the offer of a cup of coffee.

 

“How you feeling?” Bunny asks. “Hungover much?”

 

“A little. I’ll be cool to drive, right?”

 

“I’m no cop, but, probably.” Bunny shrugs. “You heading out now? I’ll let the others know.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sure Mom’s waiting to give me breakfast. I need a shower too.” Mark says.

 

“Oh yeah, forgot to say. Your phone died just after I texted your mom. You weren’t expecting any calls, were you?”

 

“No, don’t think so.” Mark shrugs. “Anyways, I best head out. I’ll see you later on, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, no worries.” Bunny smiles, putting down her phone to show him out. “Drive safe, okay?”

 

“Will do. Tell the others I said goodbye.” Mark grabs his coat and shoes, stepping out the door and heading to the truck. He slowly drives home in the early morning chill, and, as he pulls into the driveway he feels an overwhelming relief that he’ll soon be able to rest a while in his own bed.

 

“Mom, dad?” Mark calls out as he enters the house. 

 

“In here!” His dad calls out from the living room. Mark makes himself known, leaning in the entryway. His mom is in the kitchen cooking something nice, whilst his dad reads the morning paper.

 

“Morning, son. Rough night?” His dad chuckles.

 

“I got a little carried away. I’m sorry.” Mark says.

 

“It’s fine. You’re an adult now, you can do what you like.” His dad says. “Your mom’s cooking up eggs, you want some?”

 

“Yeah, I could eat a horse right now.” Mark grins, making his way over to the table.

 

“Oh, Mark?” His mom says, not turning away from the stove. “Johnny called on the house phone. He tried to call you but he couldn’t get ahold of you.”

 

“Yeah, my phone died last night and I didn’t know until this morning.” Mark apologises. “What did he want?”

 

“It sounded rather urgent.” His mom says. “He just asked you to call him back when you could.”

 

“Really?” Mark raises an eyebrow, confused. “Alright. I’ll go call him back, keep those eggs warm for me.”

 

Getting up from the table, Mark heads up to his room. As Mark plugs his phone into the charger, he turns on his phone and it floods with over half a dozen voicemails from Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun, along with a few texts from both his mom and dad asking where he was and how long he would be. Mark quickly calls Johnny back, even more confused.

 

“Johnny?” Mark asks as soon as Johnny picks up. “Mom told me you wanted to talk-”

 

“You gotta get back here.” Johnny says quietly. “It’s Hyuck. He’s in the hospital.”


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, it's Bunny. 
> 
> I would like to thank you all so very much for sticking with me through this story. In truth, this is very much a very personal story. Of course, not everything in this story is truth. But, the essential plot; in which Mark leaves to try and escape his own head, is my personal story.
> 
> For this week, I haven't exactly been in the best of moods. Therefore, I took a week away from twitter (and essentially my main men) to try and cheer myself up. Depression and anxiety are fucking bitches, and whilst they aren't completely gone away, I feel I am doing somewhat better. 
> 
> Completing this story was a huge deal in helping me feel better. I haven't fully completed a chaptered fic in months now, as I always felt nobody enjoyed half of the fics I planned to complete. By forcing myself away from a Twitter audience for a week I was able to really write for myself and not worry about people not enjoying it (which you clearly have, so, thanks) which further helped me complete this short fic. 
> 
> So, this is a very sincere thank you to everyone. Writing is a huge passion of mine, and by taking a week away from Twitter I was able to rediscovered what it meant to be, well, me. I listened to my old favourite bands, especially MCR who are my reason for writing fanfic in the first place. I fell in love with myself again, and I intend to try harder and not let so much crap in my head get me down. Bunny will come first before anyone else. That is my new golden rule. Think about myself and care for myself, before putting myself out for others. 
> 
> Thank you readers, and please anticipate more works in the future!
> 
> \-- Bunny

“What do you _mean_ he’s in the hospital?”

 

As he says this, Mark is instantly packing a bag. He has only been away for around three days now, but, with news like this he knows he had to go back, to be by his bedside.

 

This is the thing he was most worried about; for weeks he has been plagued with terrifying voices telling him the most disturbing things, and the sheer repetition of such cruel words made Mark believe in the words like they were God’s own gospel.

 

The most repeated ‘truth’, however, had cut him like a knife:  _Hyuck is going to leave you_.

 

Now, with news that Hyuck is in the hospital fighting for his life, Mark is not about to let him leave.

 

“Johnny, what happened?” Mark asks, taking the charger out of the phone and savouring every last charge from the battery as he balances the cellular device on his shoulder so that he can haphazardly shove clothes into his bag.

 

“He was hit by a car.” Johnny says, voice in disbelief. “He and Jeno were coming back from school, when some reckless driver came around and struck him. Jeno was the one that came here with him. Me and Taeyong are here too.”

 

“I’m catching a flight out. My phone’s gonna die at some point but I’m leaving now. I’ll be there soon, okay?”

 

Hanging up the phone, Mark shoves his feet into his shoes. Then, he grabs his bag and rushes from the room, darting down the stairs and towards the front door. Hearing the commotion that went on upstairs, his parents are on their feet and stopping him at the door.

 

“What’s going on?” His mom asks.

 

“Hyuck was hit by a car back home. I-I gotta go-” Mark says, tears brimming in his eyes out of panic.

 

“Son, you’re in a state. Here, I’ll drop you to the airport.” His dad insists, grabbing the car keys. He lets Mark out of the door first, and unlocks the car where Mark is the first in, shaking in the passenger seat. Getting in the driver’s side, Mark’s dad starts up the car and quickly takes off towards the airport. During the drive, his dad attempts to coax whatever information he could out of his son, who is still in extreme shock and just wants to be at Hyuck’s bedside.

 

As they pull up outside departures, Mark doesn’t even say goodbye before he forces open the car door and is running inside the terminal. He heads up to the desk and demands a ticket for the next flight to Incheon.

 

The attendant, who notices his flustered expression, takes pity on him and books him the next flight that she ensures would arrive within twenty minutes. Mark thanks the attendant and takes his ticket, heading towards the gate.

 

Within the next twenty minutes, Mark is on the plane and taking off. He is still as much a bundle of nerves as he was half an hour ago. His legs shake and bounce as he fidgets in his seat, losing focus on the in-flight film as his mind wanders to the darkest corners that he was so desperate to escape from.

 

For the next eight or so hours, Mark is a stone’s throw from a nervous breakdown.

 

The passenger next to him is a young girl, perhaps no older than six. She is very empathetic, and very quick to realise that this boy wasn’t feeling so good and that something was indeed troubling him, so she does everything her young mind can come up with to make him feel better.

 

That, for the most part, includes coming up with knock-knock jokes and crazy anecdotes. This in some way makes Mark a little calmer, and after a while he offers the child a tearful chuckle at one of her jokes, and the girl smiles knowing that she has succeeded in her mini-quest to make the cute boy next to her smile.

 

The sun is high in the sky in Seoul as Mark’s plane lands. As he rushes through the terminal, Mark uses his remaining phone battery to find out where Hyuck was. Johnny tells him the hospital and what room they were in, and Mark jumps into the first cab and speeds towards the hospital.

 

Arriving at Seoul General Hospital, Mark thrusts all the money he has on him into the cab driver’s hand, telling him that he could keep the change as he grabs his bag and runs inside. Following Johnny’s directions, Mark heads up to the third floor and is greeted by the taller man who is waiting outside the room for him.

 

“Johnny..” Mark tearfully runs into the older’s arms, sobbing into his chest as Johnny hugs his friend tightly. Johnny rubs Mark’s back in a comforting way as the younger sobs hard into his chest, letting all his worries soak into the white cotton shirt.

 

“I never should have left him. I never should have left-”

 

“Hey.” Johnny shushes, pulling away to look into Mark’s brown, tear-stained eyes. “Its okay. _He’s_ okay. He’s awake. He’s been asking for you all morning.”

 

“Oh.” Mark feels a lump rising in his throat, as his heart pounds inside his chest. “Good. Okay. Uhm. Let’s go in.”

 

Johnny leads the way, opening the door and leading Mark inside. Mark nearly breaks down again at the sight of the battered boy in the hospital bed that is offering a sore smile. Jeno and Taeyong are tearful as they look over at Mark. Behind him, Johnny motions for the pair to move.

 

Giving Mark a small pat on the shoulder, all three of the previous visitors leave, which left just Mark and Donghyuck remaining.

 

“Hey.” Donghyuck croaks, as Mark sits by his bedside. Taking the cut-up hand into his own, Mark looks over the broken boy and feels his heart plummet to his stomach. Tears rise up and fall from his eyes, as he offers Hyuck the most pained of smiles.

 

“Hey yourself.” Mark jokes, and Donghyuck laughs sorely.

 

“You came home.” Donghyuck smiles. “Just like you promised.”

 

“I did promise.” Mark confirms, nodding tearfully.

 

“Are you feeling better now?” Donghyuck asks.

 

“Yeah.” Mark says, as the beating in his heart slows and his mind slowly eases. “I’m a lot better now. And, I promise you, baby. I won’t leave you like that again.”

 

Mark keeps his promise to Donghyuck. He visits him daily for the three weeks that he was in hospital. With Mark there, Donghyuck seemed to heal almost instantly. Then, once home, Mark continues to be glued to the younger boy’s side as every cut that sat on Donghyuck’s honeyed skin slowly fades away.

 

Three months after the accident, as Donghyuck sits at the breakfast bar in the Dream dorm eating his breakfast, Mark stands before him and places a boarding pass in front of the younger boy, with a small smile. Donghyuck takes one look at the pass, seeing the familiar location, and sighs.

 

“Baby.” Donghyuck frowns. “You’re leaving me again? After last time?”

 

“Look again.” Mark’s smile grows, as he slides out another boarding pass. Donghyuck gasps, taking the pass up in his hands. Then, he looks up at his boyfriend who is now chuckling.

 

“I’m going home.” Mark says.

 

“And you’re coming with me.”


End file.
